Oh Look A Fieldtrip
by LeVioletteFleur
Summary: First story on this account. So, Raven, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Goth Boy go walking in the woods and find an old creepy house. I suck at summaries. Not really romantic, its more humerous. Please enjoy the showing and Review.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Study for Finals on science, math, or have fun? This one kinda won hands down.)

Really?

It was a dark evening on a normal summers night, with four very abnormal people walking in the woods. Not evil, or mean, but very _very _abnormal. They were all heroes. Two guys and two girls, just walking in the woods. Past an old creepy house like no other.

"Okay, I understand you wanted to go on a walk around the woods, but why did _Raven_ and her creepy goth boyfriend have to come along?" Jinx ranted about half way through the trip.

"Oh what else could we do Jinxy? I mean, they closed the pizza parlor..." Kid Flash just stopped there. It was too much to handle.

"Well, why exactly did you drag us along? You knew it was going to upset her-"

"That's exactly why he did it! He's been trying to bug the crap out of me for the last three months!" She ranted again.

"It's not cool to cut people off like that." Goth Boy muttered under his breath.

" Hey slow pokes! Maybe that's what we could do." The speedster said pointing towards the door of the old house.

A death like silence came upon the three other members of the group. The house had certain features that screamed 'Get the hell out of here!' or 'Run!' though the damn speedster thought differently.

"Of course, we stop by the creepy old house..." Jinx said with a bit of a dramatic tone.

"Why not? I have about... three hours before I have to get back to work. What about you Raven? Up for it?"

"Sounds cool. Anything to get Jinx to shut up," She said before having to dodge a hex. That former H.I.V.E student wasn't getting better at that.

"Okay than, slow pokes, to the house!"

"I thought I said I'm NOT GOING!" Jinx ranted again, "Why does it have to be a haunted house?"

"Do you have problems with creepy old things that smell like dead people?" Raven asked in monotone.

"No." Jinx spat. "I just don't like haunted houses, or bounce houses... or clowns." All thoughts went back to that frightening day at the park. Halloween isn't fun when a bounce house collapses while you run towards a door, in which, just happens to have a clown covered in blood. She was six.

"Hey. Kid Flash? While your girlfriend stands here like she's comatose, can we go in?" Goth Boy asked 'Politely'.

"Sure. Uh... Jinx? Are you okay?" he said slightly shaking her shoulders.

"Oh ya. He he, never better." Were the last words she said before entering the house.

(A/N: Oh kidders, no need to cry, its not scary. Except for the clown in chapter 2. I'm sorry if your a clown, or your best friend is, they just creep me out. Probably won't up date for a while, or maybe a few reviews of some goodness will help me get the story going.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Its been a few years! A review from ilovemyniece reminded me that I HAD a fanfiction account… Wooo lets get this going! (Sorry if it suddenly seems OOC, I don't really remember TT )

Why Oh Why This Creepy House?

As they entered, Jinx couldn't help but feel frightened. Clowns. There may be _clowns._ She couldn't even think about that now. Strangely, the door had been left unlocked. Kid Flash cracked a cocky grin before walking strait into the house. Goth Boy and Raven followed behind, showing no emotion for the damn house. Jinx quickly ran in, not wanting to be the straggler who gets picked off first.

"Well, Jinxy, were in the creepy house!" Kid Flash said while wiggling his fingers and making ghost sounds.

"SHUT UP!" Jinx screamed while tossing a hex at the cocky bastard. Good thing he was fast or she would have kicked his-

Suddenly a piece of the ceiling fell in front of them. Jinx and Kid Flash both jumped into each other's arms. 'Oh god oh god collapsing bounce house oh god oh god!' Jinx thought.

After a good fifteen seconds of Jinx and Kid Flash screaming their heads off, Raven managed to get their attention. "If you two are done, you shouldn't probably be fighting in this old house. Its easily falling apart on its own, and really doesn't need you two pulling it down even faster."

"Why is everyone so calm?! The ceiling is falling on our heads! This house just screams bad luck! Believe me, I know what bad luck looks like!" Jinx screamed, enraged.

"No need to freak out Jinxy~! I'm here, so nothing will happen to you~!" Kid Flash sang.

"Are we ever going to get past the foyer?" Raven asked half-heartedly.

"A cat fell from the ceiling…" Goth Boy added.

"BAD LUCK! I'M TELLING YOU!" Jinx screamed with a crazed look on her face. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE HERE! WITH CLOWNS AND-"

"Well, I'm going to continue going here…" Raven said, starting to walk away with Goth Boy in tow.

"Come onnnnnn Jinxy lets get going!" The speed demon said with a few pokes to his hysteric girlfriend. "We don't have all day! And besides, I'm starting to get hungry! Any chance I could just run to get a snack or-"

"NOOOOO!"

"Okay… But come on!" With that kid Flash grabbed Jinx's arm and started to pull her like a dog going to a vet. Jinx continued to look petrified and was dragged until she stopped and clung onto his arm "Well now that that's over lets go…"

A/N: Yeah, so I decided to just cut the last chapter into two parts, because frankly, I don't like to read things that are too long, and like short chapters! But yea, so now there is three chapters! Woo! Hope you enjoy and please R&R ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The house just looked like a nightmare all around. It was elegant, but in a old, Elton John kind of way. The walls were this odd shade of red that frankly made it look like the entire wall was covered in blood. The carpets were pink leopard in many of the rooms or tiger striped rugs. Raven was right. The house did smell like old, dead people, but also had a mixture of the smell of chocolate chip cookies, which she could tell that it was not helping the fatigued Kid Flash. That just caused her to hand on to him tighter. Jinx, being an ex thug, had her share of plenty of creepy houses and lairs. There was just something about this one that made her shiver.

Goth Boy and Raven looked through the house in an odd fashion. They half looked like they wanted to buy it as their dream home and half looked like they wanted to detonate it. 'They are definitely a weird couple…' Jinx thought to herself. They continued down the halls of this old creepy house. The lighting was bad, and there weren't many windows, which frankly just made Jinx more psychotic. They explored most of the bottom floor while managing to keep their calm quite well. All until they got to the last door on the left.

Jinx's worst nightmares came true when she walked through the door.

Clowns. Everywhere. There were so many clowns. On the wall in the very back of the room there was a giant portrait of a crying clown. Little clown figurines littered the floor randomly. A clown suit hung off a coat rack in the corner, positioned in a half – hazard sort of manor. It was the most disturbing thing Jinx had ever seen. This was even more disturbing than the H.I.V.E. Academy swimming retreat, where both Mammoth and Gizmo wore speedos. And that was _disturbing._ Jinx tripped backwards and covered her mouth, disgusted. Kid Flash looked disturbed also. Raven and Goth managed to keep their apathetic facial expressions and continued to stare as if nothing was wrong. Quicker than needed, Kid Flash slammed the door shut, and turned around. Jinx was too shocked to get off her dramatic position on the floor. Raven and Goth Boy were still not amused.

"Shall we go upstairs now? I have work soon and can't stay that long."

"No, I think we should get out for now…"

"I agree."

"… Okay, you two go. Raven and I will explore upstairs then meet you at the amusement park." Goth Boy said with a shrug. It would be easier to go without the two of them randomly screaming or trying to kill each other.

With that, Kid Flash picked up Jinx and got his ass out of the house. He couldn't bare to stay in that horrifying house any longer also. When they arrived at the park they quickly got two giant slushies which Kid Flash managed to finish by himself, and two giant cotton candies. After about ten minutes of sunlight and food, they started to feel better about the whole situation. 'What a fun day…' Kid Flash thought before a big black circle appeared at the bottom of the floor, pulling Raven and Goth Boy out of it. They shaked as if they had just seen their own ghosts, and looked more terrified than they had a few minutes ago.

"That house needs to be destroyed…" Goth boy said, shivering. He trembled so badly that he fell to the floor in agony, and curled up into the fetal position.

"I can never _unsee _that. Ever." Raven said, following the same manor as her boyfriend. This made Jinx so happy that she didn't continue. Mostly because she was sure she would have pissed herself, and she would have never gotten to see Raven crawl up like a baby if she did.

Kid Flash laughed. "You guys look like you need something to eat. Want me to go get some food? Well, I'm going to anyways because I'm starving but I'm sure I'll get you something too" He said with a wink before rushing off. Jinx rolled her eyes before following him, smirking at the thought of her trembling friends. She strolled off, leaving Goth Boy and Raven in a trembling mess in the corner.

-The End~!-

A/N: Wow I accually finished! Haha this is the first story I finished in forever. Thanks for reading this far and please R&R, telling me if maybe I should do some writing in the future or not, and feel free to request a story and I'll try to get on it ASAP! My plan is to become more active on this site again like I used to, and start doing stuff! Thanks and bye for now!~


End file.
